Modular storage systems are common. Typically, these systems include two or more storage baskets adapted to hold various articles. Generally, such storage baskets are made from wire mesh, plastic coated wire or injection molded plastic. The baskets may have open-meshed bottoms and sides or may have solid bottoms and sidewalls depending on their intended uses.
In the past, such baskets have been stacked, one on top of another, without the aid of a supporting frame. Typically, locating pins or projections on one basket cooperate with corresponding slots in the basket beneath it to correctly position the baskets with respect to one another. In such a configuration, the frictional fit of the projections in the mating slots is all that holds the baskets together. Obviously, the weight of the articles stored in a particular basket, as well as the weight of the basket itself, will hold the basket down onto the one beneath it. A serious drawback with this configuration is that the column of stacked baskets can not be slid, picked up or otherwise moved without the risk of the baskets separating from each other. Another drawback with this configuration is that it can become unsteady as more and more baskets are added to the column. Furthermore, should the column of unattached storage baskets accidently tip over, the baskets are likely to separate, thereby spilling their contents.
Separate locking devices may be provided to secure the individual baskets together. This addresses the drawbacks mentioned above, but introduces the possibility that the separate locking devices may be lost and also increases manufacturing costs as well as assembly time.